HiJack: The Corpse Bride
by FireAlex
Summary: Hijack/Frostcup. Technically The Corpse Groom. It is based on the movie The Corpse Bride with Jack as Emily and Hiccup as Victor. It doesn't follow the movie exactly because that would be boring. This is boyxboy so don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I love reading fanfiction so I thought, why not write one of my own? I ship a lot of people but one of my favorites is HiJack! I also love the movie The Corpse Bride and I can't help but think how cute it would be if it was to HiJack. It makes sense, since Jack is technically dead in ROTG. So this came to be! Review please and let me know how I'm doing! I didn't want to follow the movie completely because that would be boring, so I hope I don't screw up so bad! But let me know if I am haha. Thanks! **

Hiccup raced down the hallway, trying to fix his green tie on the way. He could hear his father shouting his name to get him to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hiccup huffed, jumping into the carriage his father waited in.

"You're a mess," his father commented.

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled, patting down his brown hair that went slightly passed the tips of his ears. "Why do I have to do this anyway?"

"Because it's good for status."

"You know they just want more money," Hiccup sighed.

"They are a high standing family and it will benefit us both," his father said sternly.

"I don't even know the girl, what if I don't like her?"

"I doesn't matter, you two will be married."

Hiccup sighed and stared out the window as the carriage bumped up and down across the cobblestone roads. The old buildings passed by slowly as the horse pulling the carriage moved at a slow trot. Looking at his father Hiccup knew he didn't resemble him much. His father, Stoick, was bigger built and looked very intimidating with his burly beard and mean look. Hiccup knew his father could be gentle, but he rarely was. Being the head of the town meant that he didn't have much time for his son. Hiccup was tiny in comparison. He had thin arms and legs and barely had any muscle surrounding his small frame. He knew people in the town laughed at him from behind closed doors about how he will never live up to his father's legacy.

This marriage was supposed to help Hiccup gain his own status rather than hiding in his father's shadow. After all, Lady and Lord Hofferson were upstanding people and anyone to marry their daughter would definitely be seen just as admirable. The only reason their family was probably agreeing to marry off their daughter to some pathetic looking boy is that they were running out of money and the head of the town would have plenty to spare.

Hiccup sighed once again as the carriage came to an abrupt stop, almost flinging the small boy off of his seat. Hiccup quickly scampered out of the carriage and waited for his father to squeeze his way out of the small door. He followed behind his father to the large doors and knocked loudly.

"Be sure not to embarrass me," Stoick said firmly. "First impressions are everything."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously. If things didn't go well, Hiccup was afraid of how his father would react. If a desperate family didn't even want to deal with Hiccup, there wouldn't be much hope after that.

A short butler opened the door and the two of them stepped into the house. It was big, Hiccup noticed, but empty. A few framed portraits of past family members hung along the corridors and a lone piano sat in a corner full of dust.

"Presenting Lord and Lady Hofferson," the butler suddenly announced, echoing through the halls. A sharply dressed man and woman walked down the large flight of steps and came to a stop at the bottom.

"Pleasure to meet you," Stoick said in the nicest tone of voice he could muster.

"And to you," Lord Hofferson said, but Hiccup could see the small look of disapproval as his eyes landed on Hiccup. The Lord sighed heavily and started walking towards a different room. "We have many things to discuss."

Hiccup watched as the adults talked their way into a different room. He didn't want to follow. He didn't want to hear the Hofferson's concern with marrying their daughter away to someone like him. He looked around the empty room and found himself sitting on the piano bench. He stared at the keys. It amazed him when people played the piano so flawlessly. Hiccup found himself to be too clumsy with the notes and it always sounds like he tries too hard. His father told him to stop since he could never play it beautifully.

"Do you play?"

Hiccup quickly stood up at the sudden voice and turned around to see a beautiful young lady in an off white dress that covered everything up to her chin.

Hiccup quickly shook his head. "No, no, I don't play," he stammered, waving his hand as if to shoo away the very thought and knocked over the small vase that rested on top. "Oh! I'm sorry," Hiccup stammered again, quickly setting the vase back up and trying to wipe away the water that now resided on the piano.

The young lady raised an eyebrow. "Not much of a gentleman, are you?"

"Just nervous," Hiccup said with a nervous laugh. He couldn't believe how stunning she was. Her blond hair was in a perfect bun that was braided around and her eyes were a bright blue. "I-I'm Hiccup," he said, holding out his hand.

"Astrid," she answered back, shaking his small hand with a firm grip. "When I pictured myself getting married it was at least to a guy who was bigger than me."

Hiccup took note that Astrid was slightly taller, but she was also probably wearing heals of some sort. Hiccup half-laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm not really what you were expecting."

"No, you aren't," Astrid admitted. "And I've heard of what people say about you."

Hiccup sighed. "You don't say."

"A lot of people say you're pretty pathetic. And seeing you face to face and I can see why," Astrid continued. "And you always seem to get yourself into trouble somehow."

"You know you can stop anytime now," Hiccup groaned.

Astrid smiled softly. "But you seem nice enough. I don't think this will be unbearable."

"Gee, thanks," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. A sudden burst of pain spread through his upper right arm as Astrid punched him.

"I was trying to be nice," Astrid said.

"Ow! What the heck?" Hiccup exclaimed, rubbing his sore arm.

"Just try not to ruin my family name," Astrid added with a slight glare, startling Hiccup.

"Young Lady!" an older woman shouted, wobbling down the stairway. "You know you aren't supposed to go off without a chaperone when visitors are here!"

"I got bored," Astrid shrugged.

"Come, you are not finished getting ready," the old lady said, guiding Astrid back up the stairs.

Hiccup watched as she disappeared down a hallway. He couldn't figure her out. First she sounded like she hated him, then it was like she was okay with him, but then ended with a threat. Hiccup shook his head and sighed. He guessed it could have been worse. She did smile at him after all. Hiccup decided to make his way to the room where the others were talking. He stopped when her heard his father pleading.

"Please, Hiccup needs this marriage," Stoick said.

"But he's so small," Lady Hofferson's voice said. "Our daughter is probably taller than him! Do you know how that will look up at the altar?"

"And don't you lie to us, we hear the rumors," Lord Hofferson added. "You aren't doing this for your son as much as you are doing this for yourself. You just want to throw him into this so you don't have to deal with him anymore and you're hoping if he does come back he won't be such a child."

Hiccup stared wide eyed at the door. That couldn't have been true! Sure, Hiccup knew he was a little immature. He loved to draw and that wasn't seen as too manly around here. But for his father to want to get rid of him...

Hiccup heard a big sigh come from his father. "You're my last hope. I'll make sure your family lives comfortably."

Hiccup backed away from the door. His father didn't deny the rumor. Not only that, but he was bribing them. His father didn't want him. Hiccup felt tears brim his eyes and he tried to blink them back.

"Ok, then deal," Lady Hofferson said.

The door opened and Stoick looked down on Hiccup. "Son... how long were you standing there?" Stoick asked, almost nervously.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but stopped as more tears threatened to come out. He quickly turned away and ran out the door. He couldn't face his father right now knowing he just wanted to get rid of him. Get Hiccup out of the house so he doesn't have to deal with him. True, every time Hiccup tried to prove himself to his father something terrible goes wrong. He didn't even want to think about the time he accidently set part of the forest on fire when he tried to prove he was old enough to start his own campfire. Some buildings in town even got caught in the flames. It was not a good day.

But to go as far as to say he wanted to get rid of him? To get him out of the house? And to bribe a family to do so! If Hiccup didn't feel pathetic before he did now. He stopped trying to keep the tears back as he continued running. He didn't care if it meant he was weak. He didn't care that guys shouldn't cry. No one else cared about him, why should he care?

Hiccup panted as he wiped his eyes so his sight wasn't blurry anymore. He realized he was in the forest. The trees were thin and bare since winter was starting. The moonlight made them cast creepy shadows that looked like they took shape, some looking like boney hands. Hiccup would have been afraid, but he just didn't care about it. He was still caught up on what he heard his father say.

"I'm not a child!" Hiccup yelled to the trees, causing a crow to caw and fly away. "I am not pathetic! They are! For marrying off their daughter for money!" Hiccup took out the ring he was supposed to give to Astrid and stared at the gold band. She didn't like him. In the short meeting it was easy to read the disappointment in her face. And who could blame her? Hiccup clutched the ring in his hand and looked over at a mound of snow. "Take the stupid ring!" Hiccup yelled, chucking it so it vanished beneath the cold heap. He didn't want to marry her either.

Hiccup went to continue his tantrum when a strong breeze blew so hard his hair flew around his face. "What the heck?" Hiccup commented to himself. Snow lifted from the ground and swirled in an unnatural way, making Hiccup back away in shock. His foot hit a root that protruded outwards and Hiccup fell back but didn't keep his eyes off of the swirling snow that slowly took shape.

Hiccup felt like he was on the brink of hyperventilation as a boy with pure white hair emerged and the rest of the snow dropped back to the ground. He wore black pants and a white button shirt with a light blue tie and vest. It would have looked nice if it wasn't for the rips and tears. The boy was pale and almost blue in color. And that wasn't what freaked Hiccup out the most. One tear in the shirt exposed a couple of his ribs and a patch on his left hand also showed the bones underneath.

The boy looked down at Hiccup as if he was examining him. Hiccup stayed still, frozen in fear.

"What a way to propose," the boy said, now looking at the ring Hiccup had just thrown. He looked back down at Hiccup. "But you are pretty cute. I accept."

Hiccup screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for more! Already had a review which makes me VERY happy! Thanks! Hope you guys like it so far *sweats nervously* Again, please review to let me know how I'm doing! Also, xxx between paragraphs means there's a time skip. :) **

Hiccup continued screaming as he scrambled to stand back up. He spun on his heels and dashed the way he had come. He glanced back to see the boy slowly following. Hiccup smiled. He could easily get away if all the boy did was walk!

Hiccup reeled back in pain as he slammed into a tree. He placed a hand over his eye and groaned, glaring at the tree as if it was the tree's fault for being there. He quickly looked behind him to see the boy getting closer. Hiccup again stumbled to stand up and continue running. His lungs burned as he was not used to running this much at once. Branches snagged his jacket as if they were trying to help stop him from getting away, but Hiccup continued on. He didn't care what his father thought of him at that point, Hiccup would rather face him then whatever was chasing him.

Hiccup burst through the last of the trees and ran onto the bridge. Out of breath, he glanced behind him once again since there were no trees to pop up in front of him this time. Hiccup paused from running when he saw the space behind him empty. Hiccup smiled and laughed while still out of breath. What was he thinking? A boy corpse chasing him? He had to be seeing things. Probably because he was so emotional. Hiccup turned to walk back home and felt his heart leap into his throat as the boy stood right in front of him.

"Why did you run away?" the boy asked, walking closer. Hiccup backed away until his back hit the side of the bridge. The pale boy rested his hands on the side of the bridge on either side of Hiccup, blocking any exit the small boy would have had. Hiccup's breath continued to quicken as the boy leaned in closer. Hiccup felt as if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest in fear and suddenly everything went dark.

xxx

Hiccup groaned as his head felt like it was going to split open. A cold hand being placed on his forehead made Hiccup jump in surprise and fling his eyes open. There was the boy's face, inches from his own.

"Are you okay? You fainted," the boy said.

Hiccup screamed and backed away, bumping into something behind him. A skeleton head fell into his lap.

"Whoops, sorry," the head said.

Hiccup screamed again and scampered away from the talking skeleton head. Hiccup slowly stood up looking around to take in the situation. It looked like he was in a bar of some sort.

"A new arrival!" someone shouted.

"But he's alive."

"Did you do this?"

Hiccup backed up until his back hit a wall. All around him were walking skeletons and people with dark blue skin. Some had weapons sticking out with bones exposed. Hiccup shook his head. This couldn't be real.

"I had to," the boy said with a shrug. "He proposed."

The whole room was suddenly an uproar, with everyone seeming to be happy and congratulating them. A boney hand fell on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Congrates!" the skeleton exclaimed. Hiccup backed away.

"Woah woah, w-what is going on here?! I d-d-did not p-propose!" Hiccup exclaimed, trying not to sound scared but failing miserably.

"Yes you did. You gave me the ring," the boy said, holding up his left hand to show the ring on his finger.

"I-I threw that! That doesn't mean I gave it to you!" Hiccup countered.

"You said to take it," the boy said with a smile.

"B-but... I... ugh!" Hiccup groaned, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "How is throwing a ring and saying to take it the same as proposing?!"

He shrugged. "That's how I took it. Don't worry, it's fine."

"It is not fine! This is anything but fine!" Hiccup shouted. He hit the palm of his hand to his face. "Wake up! Wake up!" Hiccup said to himself and he continued hitting his head. Cold fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled his hand away so he couldn't hit himself anymore.

"Stop that. You're not sleeping."

"I have to be! T-this can't be real!" Hiccup yelled, pulling his hands away from the boy. Hiccup saw the door and ran out of the strange place. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around. It was just like a normal town, except that there was no sky and everybody in it was obviously dead in some way. Blue skin and bones walked normally down the street in normal conversation.

"Hiccup! Where are you going?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Hiccup asked, backing away from the strange boy.

"Oh, I visit the Land of the Living sometimes and just hang around. I've seen you before. My name is Jack, by the way."

"That's creepy," Hiccup said, continuing to back away. "Look, I just want to go home."

"This is your home now, silly. I can't live up there, so you'll just have to live down here," Jack said matter-of-factly. "And why would you want to go back up there anyway? They made you cry."

Hiccup felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "I was not crying!"

Jack laughed, showing his bright white teeth in his crooked smile. "You sound just like a child."

"I am not a child!" Hiccup pouted.

"Really? You look like one to me," Jack said, slowly making his way closer to the living boy. Hiccup was so upset he didn't even notice.

"Like you know! I'll have you know that I am sixteen! That is not a-" Hiccup was cut off on his rant as the colder boy's lips pressed against his. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly reeled away, his face bright red. "What was that?!"

"A kiss," Jack said nonchalantly.

"B-but we are both guys! And we just met!"

"You should have thought of that before you proposed to me," Jack said.

"I didn't! When are you going to listen to me?" Hiccup yelled, his face still flaring. He turned away from Jack and quickly darted off. Why would he do that? He just kissed him out of the blue! Not to mention it was Hiccup's first kiss. And it was with a guy! A dead guy! Hiccup continued running as fast as his feet would take him.

He had to be dreaming.

This couldn't be happening.

But yet, here he was. In the Land of the Dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is what happens when I'm bored with nothing to do! Plus, I wasn't expecting two reviews already on the first day I posted this! I can't help but be excited! I'm glad some people are enjoying it :) Thanks again for the reviews! It really keeps me going!**

Jack watched as Hiccup ran away yet again. Maybe he should have taken things a little slower. But he was so cute when he was ranting like that. Throwing a child's tantrum about saying how he wasn't a child. Jack couldn't help but give him a little kiss. It wasn't as if he full on kissed the boy like he would like too. Just a small peck on the lips.

But there Hiccup goes, running through the Land of the Dead as if he could actually get away.

Jack sighed and started to follow.

Hiccup weaved through people, trying not to think about how they were dead. In fact, he tried not to think about his situation at all. He looked around for anything that looked like it may help him get back to his home. Back on top of the ground.

"Hiccup! Stop running!" Jack's voice yelled behind him.

As if Hiccup would listen to him. He was the one who dragged him here in the first place. All Hiccup wanted was to get home! Sure, it wasn't that great up there, but at least the people were alive. And sure, his father didn't want him. And he was always ridiculed and called names. His name was Hiccup for goodness sake!

Hiccup slowed his running, trying to catch his breath as his chest hurt more than usual. Thinking back, there were many reasons why he shouldn't want to go back. But it was better than here. It wouldn't be terrible up there, this experience had shown him things could be a lot worse. Astrid wasn't heartless. She still smiled at him. They could work this out, maybe even grow to at least like each other.

"There you are," Jack said from behind Hiccup, making Hiccup jump and scream, his lungs burning at the effort.

"You need to stop screaming," Jack said, rubbing his ear. "I think you should be used to this now."

"Oh, yeah, I'm so used to being surrounded by dead people in the ten minutes I've been here!" Hiccup exclaimed sarcastically.

Jack frowned. "Sorry. I guess I don't get it."

"You don't get it? There's a store selling hands!" Hiccup yelled, pointing to the 'Second Hand Store' that had barrels filled with actual hands. "If someone's bones aren't showing it's not normal here! Oh, and not to mention I was dragged here by a dead guy saying that we are getting married and kissed me!" Hiccup panted. Why was he so short of breath already?

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess it's a lot to take in." Jack sighed and then looked back up with a smile. "Wait! I have something that might cheer you up! It's a present." Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him towards a door. "This is where I live. Or, well, I guess I don't live," Jack laughed.

Hiccup knew it was meant to be funny but couldn't find the will to even pity laugh.

Jack coughed awkwardly, instantly regretting making the joke. "Anyway, welcome to my home."

Hiccup looked around the small house. It was basically just the one room with a bed and some cupboards.

"I know it's not much, but I guess we don't spend much time in our houses," Jack said, grabbing a wrapped gift and handing it to Hiccup.

"You've had this all ready to go?" Hiccup questioned.

Jack nodded. "Just open it already!" Jack said excitedly.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh a little at the joy the other felt. Hiccup untied the bow and lifted off the lid. He yelped and dropped the box, some of the bones that filled the box spilled out. "Bones...?" Hiccup questioned. Why did the boy think that would cheer him up?

Before Jack could answer, the bones started to shake by themselves and assembled together, forming a medium sized dog. Hiccup looked at it questionably, wondering how it was barking. It picked up a collar that fell out of the box and ran up to Hiccup. Hiccup backed away instinctively, noticing that the collar looked familiar. He tentatively took the collar from the dog's mouth and read it.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said, stunned. "My dog Toothless?"

Jack beamed. "Yup! He really missed you."

"I can't believe it!" Hiccup exclaimed, forgetting the situation at the moment. His old dog was the only one that truly cared for Hiccup. He was devastated when the dog had died. Hiccup sat on the floor next to his dog. "Who's a good boy?" Hiccup laughed, scratching the dog under his boney chin. "I really missed you, bud."

Toothless nudged his way onto Hiccup's lap. Jack smiled as he watched Hiccup be genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. "He's pretty cute," Jack said.

"You should have seen him with fur," Hiccup laughed.

Jack refrained from saying that he technically has. The dead boy took many trips to the Land of the Living, despite the others saying it was a bad idea. When he first went and saw the sad, lonely boy, Jack couldn't help but continue paying visits. Even though he always stayed hidden, Jack always wanted to talk to the kid. And here he was. Sitting in his house laughing and smiling. It was a dream come true for Jack.

Jack sat down by Hiccup. Suddenly Hiccup realized once again what was really going on. His smiled slowly turned sad as he pat his skinless dog's head. He had to get back. But how? If he could just convince Jack to bring him back even for a little bit, his father could protect him and make sure he can't go back, right?

Unless his father won't protect him. Maybe he would gladly marry him off even to a corpse. As long as he was out of the house.

But his father surly doesn't hate him that much. And if he does, then maybe staying here wasn't that bad. But there was only one way to find out.

"You're right, about staying here," Hiccup found himself saying.

Jack's bright blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Really?!"

Hiccup nodded. "But, I really should tell my father and everyone that I'm alright."

Jack frowned and pouted towards the ground. He wanted to tell Hiccup it was pointless and that they probably didn't care, but he didn't want to be mean. Jack sighed. "Fine."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you!"

Jack smiled back, happy that Hiccup was happy. "We better hurry up then! Let's get it over with." Jack stood up and offered Hiccup a hand.

Hiccup slowly took the offered hand. It was cold to the touch and Hiccup tried not to visibly shiver.

"You might want to hold on tight to me," Jack said, opening his arms. "You don't want to get separated in the middle of going to the Land of the Living."

"W-why? What would happen?"

"You don't want to know," Jack said. "So just come here."

Hiccup felt his face heat up as he remembered the kiss, but wrapped his arms around the boy anyway. He didn't want to find out what happened.

Jack smiled, knowing that nothing would happen if the boy happened to let go but he couldn't have let this opportunity to go to waste. He wrapped his arms around the small framed boy. "Next stop, Land of the Living."

Snow flurries slowly sped up around them and Hiccup closed his eyes and gripped Jack's shirt tightly as the wind whipped around them. In a couple of seconds, everything was still again. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up at the moon staring at them through the trees of the forest. He was back! Hiccup breathed the fresh air in, his lungs feeling better already.

"Well, let's go find your father," Jack said, starting to walk through the trees.

"Wait! I mean, if anyone sees you they will surely freak out," Hiccup said, grabbing the sleeve of Jack's shirt. "I think I should go alone."

"I don't know..." Jack said warily. He just got Hiccup to be with him. What if he tried to run away again?

Hiccup noticed the hesitation. He stood on his tiptoes and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back," Hiccup said hopefully.

Jack smiled. "Oh, alright. Hurry back."

Hiccup tried not to show his relief. "I will," Hiccup said quickly, telling himself not to run off. As soon as he knew he was out of Jack's sight, Hiccup ran once again but this time it was towards freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, forth chapter already. Reviews really help me get going though! I will definitely keep writing if people tell me it's worth it :) Thanks for everyone reading and a special thanks to the three of you who reviewed my story telling me to continue on! **

Hiccup wanted to cry from relief as he crossed over the bridge and into town. It was late, and he had no idea how much time had passed. Was it the same night or the night after? He ran towards the Hofferson's house since it was closer. His father would be there if it was the same night. He stumbled towards the house and didn't notice someone walk passed and he bumped into them.

"Sorry!" Hiccup said, looking over at the person he had run into.

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid?"

"Oh thank Thor you're alright!" Astrid said, wrapping her arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at her confused. "You're happy I'm okay?"

"Of course! I've been looking for you! I thought it was what I said that made you run away," Astrid said, looking at the ground sadly. "I didn't mean to drive you away."

"No, it wasn't you!" Hiccup assured, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Oh," Astrid said, looking relieved. "I wouldn't have been able to handle knowing I was the one who made you run away. Where did you go anyway?"

"It's a long story," Hiccup sighed. "Do you know where my father is?"

Astrid frowned. "Well, after you didn't show up the next day, he headed home."

"He headed home? Just like that, after one day?"

"You went into the forest, Hiccup. Not many people make it back out of there. We thought you got mauled by a bear or something," Astrid said with a shrug. "He said something about making your cousin the heir to the town."

"Snotlout? Of course," Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I admit that I wasn't that excited for our wedding when I first saw you," Astrid said. "But after thinking about it, I could have a worst suitor. Maybe we could give this wedding a chance."

Hiccup smiled. "That was almost sweet."

"Shut up, I'm trying," Astrid said, punching Hiccup in the arm.

"Ow! It can't always be like this," Hiccup laughed.

"Get used to it," Astrid smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

Hiccup almost forgot about the situation. Almost. That was until out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack walking up. Hiccup quickly pulled away. "Oh no."

"What?" Astrid asked, looking back at what Hiccup was staring at. She gasped. "What the..."

Jack 's glare towards Astrid told Hiccup that he had seen the kiss. Jack stepped in between the two of them. "And what is going on here?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, Hiccup, who is this?" Astrid asked. "It's not Halloween yet, buddy."

"I am his fiancé," Jack said sternly, showing the ring on his finger.

Astrid looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Astrid, let me explain," Hiccup said in a panic.

"What is there to explain? You gave me this ring," Jack said, grabbing Hiccup's arm. "I think it's about time we get back."

"Wait! Astrid, you don't understand," Hiccup said as the wind started to pick up.

"You cheated on me? With a guy? What the hell?" Astrid said.

"That isn't how it happened, please just listen real quick-"

"I can't believe it. With a guy?" Astrid continued almost to herself, not paying attention to what Hiccup was trying to say.

"We are leaving," Jack said, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's torso.

"No! Let me go, I need to explain!" Hiccup yelled trying to break from Jack's grasp. Jack held on tight as the whirl of snow covered them and then dissipated, showing that they were once again in the Land of the Dead. Hiccup fell to his knees. Just as Astrid seemed to care about him, Hiccup was once again ripped from his world and sent back to this one.

Hiccup looked up, expecting to see Jack mad. Instead, it seemed like tears brimmed his blue eyes. Hiccup looked at him shocked, not expecting that emotion.

"I thought you started to like it here..." Jack said.

Hiccup slowly stood up. "Look, I'm sorry, but this can't work. Don't you see the problem? I'm not dead, I shouldn't be here."

"But I care for you more than everyone up there combined!" Jack yelled. "Don't you see that?" he added, slamming his hands on the wall on either side of Hiccup making him flinch a little. "Even more than that Astrid girl! She didn't see you right away! She doesn't know you like I do!" Jack rested his forehead against Hiccup's. "She'll easily throw you away. Not like me."

"How would you know?" Hiccup said in a small voice. Jack's face was really close and Hiccup couldn't stop his face from heating up.

"I just do," Jack sighed. "People are all the same. You'll definitely hate it up there."

"And I'll like it down here?" Hiccup asked, ducking under Jack's arm to get away.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean you shouldn't give me a chance," Jack said.

"But that's the thing! It's not just because you are dead!" Hiccup yelled. "We met a day ago, and it wasn't the greatest of meetings! Not to mention you're a guy! Even if you were alive I would never marry you!"

Jack took a step back with a look of hurt covering his face. Hiccup paused, realizing how terrible that sounded.

"Wait... I didn't mean..." Hiccup started, trying to find words to take back what he had said.

"You're probably tired. You should go to sleep," Jack said in a monotone voice, quickly leaving the room afterwards.

Hiccup sighed and stared at the door. After spending the past few hours being the one to run away, Hiccup decided to follow after Jack to apologize. There was a million different ways Hiccup could have said that without sounding as mean as he did. He walked down the streets, looking at the dead people who walked by. It was hard to imagine them being alive at some point. One day Hiccup would be down here along with them. Well, he guessed he already was. How would growing old work in the Land of the Dead? Would he die down here? It was weird to think about it.

Slow, sad notes from a piano brought Hiccup out of his thoughts. So they had instruments down here? He absentmindedly followed the sound to a small alley with a random piano and paused when he saw Jack sitting at the piano playing. It was how Hiccup always wanted to play. It sounded like Jack wasn't even trying and Hiccup could pick up the emotion Jack was feeling at the moment. Hiccup sighed, knowing he was the reason the boy was gloomy.

Hiccup didn't talk as he walked over to the piano. Even with the sad notes playing, Hiccup didn't want to ruin the beautiful sound. When Hiccup walked into Jack's view, he quickly stopped playing and looked downwards.

"Please don't stop," Hiccup said, sitting on the ground by the piano and rested his back against the wall, already short of breath. "It's beautiful."

"Why did you follow me?" Jack asked, still not looking towards the other boy.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said that," Hiccup admitted.

"But you meant it," Jack sighed.

"Well, who would really know?" Hiccup shrugged. "Under different circumstances maybe something could have happened."

Jack beamed. "Really? You really mean that?"

"I said maybe, and I also said different circumstances, so don't get so excited," Hiccup quickly said.

"But there's a chance," Jack smiled.

"A tiny chance. Minuscule. So small you can't see it with a microscope!" Hiccup continued with his hands flying around for effect, feeling his face heat up with just thinking about it.

Jack smiled at the fact he could at least make the small boy blush. That showed him he had a chance under these circumstances, right?

"Anyway, just continue playing. I love the piano," Hiccup said.

"Do you play?" Jack asked.

"Kind of. I'm not very good at it," Hiccup admitted with a shrug.

"I want to hear."

Hiccup quickly shook his head. "No, compared to you I'm a failure at it. I would much rather listen to the music you play."

"I will only continue if you show me how you play," Jack said with his crooked smile.

Hiccup sighed and stood up. He sat down on the piano bench next to Jack. It wasn't as frightening being by the boy anymore. Jack seemed just like a normal boy besides for the obvious fact that he was dead. Hiccup started playing a song he memorized. He hit all the notes, but there wasn't anything musical about it.

"You're not a complete failure at it," Jack said.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, really, you're pretty good. You just need to get lost in the music more. You think too much about it. Lean into the notes when the song should be louder and back off when it should be softer."

"That sounds easier than it is," Hiccup laughed.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, but with practice you'll be just as good as me."

"Well, now you heard me play so continue," Hiccup said, sitting back down on the ground. Jack smiled, feeling happy and it showed through his music.

Hiccup was by him willingly. He followed Jack when he ran off. Sure, they weren't the best of friends by a long shot, but it was getting better.

Jack couldn't help but feel like he had a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another day another chapter. As you will be able to see soon, my story is starting to drift away from the movie haha. I hope that is okay with you guys! I mean, it would be too predictable if I followed the movie completely. Anyways, hope you like the new chapter as much as the rest :) Please Review! It helps me type faster!**

Hiccup yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He stared at Jack's face that was sleeping and right next to his. Hiccup quickly sat up and scooted away until he fell off the bed.

Jack woke up to the thud. He looked over the side of the bed. "Are you okay?" Jack asked innocently.

"Am I okay?! Why were we sleeping in the same bed?!" Hiccup huffed.

"While I was playing the piano you fell asleep. I wasn't just going to leave you there so I carried you over here. I didn't want you to sleep on the floor, and I didn't want to sleep on the floor, so I didn't see the big deal if we shared my bed," Jack explained.

"Well I do see the big deal," Hiccup said, trying to hide his red face. What was the big deal? They were both guys anyway, it shouldn't have made Hiccup so flustered. But every time he tried to think like that Hiccup's mind kept going back to when Jack had kissed him. Hiccup looked up at the dead boy. He only seemed to be slightly older than himself. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Jack said.

"How did you die?"

Jack frowned. "Oh. Well, one day my sister wanted to go ice skating so I took her. But the ice was a little too thin and started to crack. I was able to fling her to safety, but I wasn't so lucky. That's why I'm colder than the others and more pale than blue."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Hiccup said sadly.

Jack smiled and patted Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't be so sad, even though I admit it makes me happy. There are plenty of people here with a more tragic story than mine."

"Still, it happened at such a young age," Hiccup said.

Jack shrugged. "We all go sometime. Honestly, I'd rather be stuck in this younger body rather than an older one," Jack laughed.

Hiccup smiled slightly. "You make light of everything, don't you?"

"What can I say? I like to have fun," Jack smiled. "Now come on, I want to introduce you to someone today."

Hiccup couldn't help but feel nervous. "O..kay," Hiccup said slowly.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and started dragging him down the streets. The coldness of the boys hand was almost soothing to Hiccup.

"He's like the elder of this place," Jack explained on the way. "He knows just about everything and people always go to him if they need help."

"He sounds like a cool guy," Hiccup said, trying to keep his footing as Jack hurried along.

"Oh, he is," Jack said as they came up to a decrepit building. They walked through the front door without so much as a knock. Hiccup looked around amazed at the many books just laying around. Old toys seemed to scatter the place also, looking out of place with the literature. "North! Are you here?" Jack yelled.

"As if I'm anywhere else," a laugh bellowed, slowly turning into a cough. Hiccup looked up in awe at the giant skeleton. Somehow even the bones were big and Hiccup could tell he was a bigger man when he was alive. North looked down at Hiccup, then towards Jack. "What did you do?"

"I.. uh.. brought him down here," Jack said meekly. "But he proposed to me!" he quickly added, showing North the ring.

Hiccup sighed, not wanting to explain yet again that he did not propose.

North looked back at Hiccup. "Did you really? Are you really here by choice?"

Jack looked down sadly, obviously not thinking this was how the conversation was going to go.

"It's all really complicated, really," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to make Jack even sadder by outright denying it. But on the other hand, maybe this guy could get him out of here. Hiccup looked over at Jack. But for some damn reason he couldn't bring himself to try to escape again.

"I see," North said. "Hiccup, can I talk to Jack alone real quick?"

Hiccup nodded and walked back out of the door, happy to get out of there.

North turned back to Jack. "You really crossed a line this time. Bringing a living boy here? It's one thing to continuously visit the Land of the Living but to kidnap someone from it?"

"I didn't kidnap him!" Jack countered. "I thought you would be happy for me. You know how long I've waited for this."

"Too long," North sighed. "You were so obsessed with that boy you probably took the smallest thing as a proposal."

Jack's face flared red. "Did not..."

"Then please, tell me how he proposed," North coaxed.

"He told me to take the ring."

"Uh-huh, and did he know you were actually there?"

"Well... not really... but nobody likes him in the Land of the Living! He would have been miserable if he stayed there and married that girl," Jack huffed.

"He would be miserable? Or you would be miserable?" North questioned.

"Both!" Jack spat, crossing his arms.

North sighed again. "Look. Even if Hiccup did propose and did want to be here willingly, it's not natural. This is the Land of the Dead. He's not dead. This place isn't meant for living people."

"We will figure it out," Jack said.

"Do you really want to be the one to take Hiccup's life away?"

Jack frowned. "It's not like he has to die. He can stay here while still being alive, right?"

"Don't you realize you can't get married with one of you being dead. It's until 'death do us part'. You're dead. Plus, we don't know how long a living person can actually survive down here. Like I said, this place isn't meant for the living. We don't know what will happen to him over time if he stays here."

Jack looked at the ground sadly. "But I really wanted this to work."

"I know," North said, placing a boney hand on his shoulder. "But you have to think of Hiccup too."

Jack sighed and walked out the door to where Hiccup was sitting on the steps. Hiccup stood up. "How'd that go?" Hiccup asked.

Jack forced a small smile. "Fine. I need to walk alone for a bit. You know the way back, right?"

Hiccup nodded, noticing the lethargic way Jack made his way down the steps and out of sight. Hiccup poked his head back into the building.

"Ah, Hiccup, shouldn't you be with Jack?" North asked, sitting down at his desk.

"What did you say to him? He was so happy before," Hiccup said, walking up to the desk.

"I told him the truth, Hiccup," North said. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

Hiccup hesitated at the sudden question. "Well, I certainly don't want to get married to him, but Jack's not a bad guy," Hiccup answered truthfully.

North shook his head. "No, I don't mean your emotions. How do you feel? As in do you feel well? Any sickness?"

"Oh," Hiccup said, unconsciously grabbing his shirt on his chest. "I guess I don't breathe as well down here. But it's not unbearable."

"You say that like you want to stay," North observed.

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess I got used to the idea of being stuck here. Jack's not too willing to let me leave, you know."

"I could bring you back. I can make sure Jack doesn't go after you again," North offered.

Hiccup looked up stunned. He didn't think he would ever get an offer that good. He looked back at the door and frowned, remembering how sad Jack looked.

"I don't want to just leave without at least saying goodbye to Jack," Hiccup said. "As much as I would like to go back, I would rather have Jack do it and understand why. Otherwise it will just make him sadder."

North smiled, which was weird to Hiccup since he was all bone. Things didn't make sense down here.

"If that is what you want. Just be careful. We don't know how long you'll be able to stay down here alive."

Hiccup frowned at the thought and nodded. "Alright." He walked out of the building and went back towards Jack's house. Hiccup couldn't help but note how much his lungs strained to breathe. Why didn't he just leave? He could be with Astrid right now. He could be up in the fresh air right now, without having his chest burn just to take a breath.

But Hiccup couldn't stand the thought of Jack's face when he would have learned Hiccup had run away yet again. Jack wasn't a bad person. He was just misguided. Anyone could have 'proposed' to him and Jack would have whisked them away too. Hiccup frowned as he thought that. It was probably true. Jack wouldn't have cared who it was as long as he had someone, right?

And why should Hiccup care? He shouldn't. He really shouldn't.

But yet something was nagging at his heart when he thought of Jack being so affectionate to anyone. Hiccup had felt special the way Jack looked at him, though Hiccup would never admit it. And for some reason it kind of hurt him when he thought about how it wouldn't have mattered to Jack if it was Hiccup or someone else who would have thrown a ring.

Hiccup groaned as he walked through the door and sat on the bed. Why was he thinking about it so much? It wasn't as if he liked Jack. Not like that anyway. It would be better if someone else had come along.

Hiccup laid back on the bed with a big sigh. Maybe, just maybe, if he kept lying to himself he will believe it too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Yes, I have been very bored lately but that's good for you guys! Hopefully I can get out at least one chapter a day, sometimes more, until this story is finished :) Thanks again for reading! **

Jack walked absentmindedly through the streets without paying much attention to the people walking by. He was too deep in thought about what North had said. Okay, fine, they couldn't get married. That was fine as long as Jack was with Hiccup.

But the stupid thought of Hiccup not being able to survive down here kept nagging at him. He was fine, wasn't he? There was nothing wrong with the boy. It wasn't as if North knew for sure that a living person couldn't survive in the Land of the Dead. His contradicting thoughts kept circling around as Jack made his way back to his house.

When Jack walked inside, he noticed that Hiccup was fast asleep in the bed. Jack sighed, wanting to just forget about everything and crawl into bed with him. He stared at the small boy's peaceful face. Maybe he'd keep him here just a little while longer. Then he'll bring him home. Jack frowned. As much as he wanted to keep Hiccup here forever, Jack wouldn't be able to stand it if Hiccup died down here.

Hiccup groggily blinked his eyes open. "Jack...?" Hiccup yawned.

Jack smiled at the cute boy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll sleep on the floor."

Hiccup propped himself on his elbow. "No, I guess it's alright if you also sleep on the bed. Just keep to your side."

Jack beamed and jumped into bed.

"Remember keep to your side," Hiccup repeated, laying back down.

"What if my side is where you are?" Jack said by Hiccup's ear, making the boy shiver at the cold breath. Hiccup batted Jack away.

"Then I'll move," Hiccup said simply, happy that the darkness hid his blush.

Jack laughed. "You're so serious."

"I thought I was a child."

"It's weird how you can be both," Jack smirked, settling down into bed. "Goodnight."

Hiccup hesitated, not hearing those words from someone in quite a long time. "Goodnight."

xxx

Hiccup gradually woke up from a good night's rest. In fact, he was surprised how well he had slept under the circumstances. Slowly Hiccup came to realize arms were draped around him and held on tightly.

Hiccup turned to face the dead boy to yell at him but paused as he saw how peaceful Jack's face looked when he was sleeping. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world. Maybe it was too rude to wake him up for something like that. It wasn't as if someone had control over what they were doing when they were asleep.

Suddenly Jack's arm pulled Hiccup even closer to the sleeping boy, making Hiccup's face flush red as it was pressed against Jack's chest. He then felt as the white haired boy placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You didn't pull away," Jack said with a smirk.

Hiccup scowled and pushed at Jack's chest to back away but the dead boy had quite the grip. "You were awake?!"

"For awhile now, yes," Jack admitted. "I really expected you to hit me when you woke up. But you didn't," he finished with a smile.

"You bastard!" Hiccup yelled, finally pulling free and once again falling off the bed.

"Hiccup! What's the big deal?"

Hiccup's face flared red. "The big deal is how easily you're okay with this! And not just the whole us being guys thing, but just that some random stranger threw a ring and you took it as a proposal! It could have been anyone and you would have been so loving towards them, and I'm mad at myself for getting upset over it!" Hiccup yelled, suddenly going into a fit of coughs by the end of the rant. He fell to his knees as he tried to get in a breath.

Jack, still slightly surprised by the outburst, quickly ran to Hiccup's side and rubbed his back until Hiccup slowly regained his breath.

"You're wrong, you know," Jack finally said as Hiccup calmed down. "If anyone else would have done the same thing I wouldn't have done anything."

Hiccup looked up questionably. "What?"

"Remember when I said I visited the Land of the Living a lot and that I sometimes saw you? Well, it was more than sometimes. The main reason I continued going up there was to see how you were doing. I don't know when, but eventually I just started liking you. So when you were ranting in the forest and threw the ring, I figured I couldn't let the opportunity go to waste."

Hiccup stared at Jack dumbfounded. "That's a little creepy."

"That's why I didn't tell you," Jack said, looking down. "I hated how people treated you and I hated seeing you alone, but I could never show myself to you in fear of how you would react."

"I guess I didn't react too great, huh?" Hiccup half-laughed.

Jack smiled slightly. "I could have made a better entrance," he confessed.

"Yeah, that wasn't the best first impression," Hiccup smiled as he stared up at Jack. He couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that Jack didn't just like him because he 'proposed'. He actually liked him before that. Which was really creepy.

"Wait, so how long have you been watching me?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, it wasn't as if I continuously watched you. It was sporadic. But I guess I first saw you when you were about ten. I think that's when you set the forest and half the town on fire."

"We don't talk about that day," Hiccup blushed in embarrassment.

Jack laughed. "Boy, was I glad I was topside when that happened! That's what drew me to you in the first place. I had to see the genius who did it. I was disappointed when it wasn't a delinquent who did it on purpose. Instead I saw a frightened kid whose dad was pissed."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "So what you are saying is that if I never set that fire accidently then none of this probably would have happened."

Jack's smile dropped and he shrugged. "Maybe."

"I guess I can never say 'I wish it didn't happen' ever again," Hiccup mumbled to the side.

Jack perked up and looked at Hiccup with wide eyes, but if he was expecting something else he didn't get it. Hiccup just quickly stood up. "So, what exactly are we going to do today?" Hiccup asked.

Jack smiled, barely containing his excitement as he leapt to his feet. What Hiccup had said was running though Jack's mind and would probably never leave. Even if he didn't mean it in a romantic way, it still meant that Hiccup was glad he met Jack. And Jack would take that after everything that had happened.

"We are going to go out and have fun!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, so I could easily end this in the next couple of chapters, but I also have a little scenario in my head that could happen to prolong it just a bit longer. What do you guys think? Review and let me know if you just want a happy ending already or some more!**

Hiccup was surprised how much fun the Land of the Dead could be. Jack had taken him back to the tavern that Hiccup first woke up in. There was never a dull moment.

Music soared around as skeletons actually sung and even played instruments. The bartender, which was just a head being carried around by cockroaches, somehow got everybody their drinks in record timing. And everybody had to talk louder than usual in order to have a conversation over the music.

Although Hiccup was still uncomfortable when they first entered the building packed with dead people, somehow the tension in him drifted away as some tried to make normal conversation. Well, normal enough.

"So, how's the Land of the Living this day in age?" a bigger lady in a chef's outfit asked.

"Um, okay, I guess," Hiccup answered. "Nothing this loud and fun up there," he added with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it was pretty gloomy up there when I left," she bellowed. "If I would have known this place existed I would have left years before I did!"

"Now don't say that to the lad," a man in a chef's outfit that must have been her husband said.

"I was just saying what I was thinking."

"That's your problem."

"Okay, let's go over here," Jack said, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and guiding him away as the two started arguing. "They always find something to argue about."

Hiccup laughed. "I'm not used to the loudness," Hiccup said.

"What?" Jack yelled over the music.

"I'm not used to the loudness!" Hiccup repeated, this time yelling. Hiccup laughed, the happy atmosphere being infectious.

Jack smiled and stood in front of Hiccup, holding out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

Hiccup looked around at all of the people. They were either at the bar drinking or dancing. Or a little bit of both which was funny to see. He guessed even skeletons could get drunk.

"We shall," Hiccup finally said, taking the other boy's hand. "Though I'm not much of a dancer."

"Have you seen these people? Neither are they!" Jack said with a laugh.

With more spinning around than actual dancing, Hiccup still had a blast. Jack smiled at how happy Hiccup looked. Maybe it could work after all.

Suddenly Hiccup started coughing again and had to walk off the dance floor, trying to regain his breath. Worried, Jack quickly followed.

"What's wrong?" Jack tried to ask over the music. Hiccup held up his finger as he continued to cough. "Let's go outside," Jack offered, guiding Hiccup out the doors. The music could still faintly be heard.

Hiccup finally caught his breath and leaned against the building trying to slow his breathing down. "Sorry."

"Are you alright? I don't remember you having this problem before," Jack said.

"I'm fine," Hiccup said, not wanting to worry his new friend. "I must have been dancing too hard," Hiccup said with a smile.

Jack didn't return the smile. "It's because you're down here, isn't it?"

Hiccup frowned and shrugged. "I don't know for sure if it's because of that."

"But it first started happening because you're down here," Jack said, not asking it as a question.

Hiccup looked down. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jack asked. "Did you think I was heartless enough to not bring you back even if you could barely breathe down here?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, it was quite the opposite actually. Well, at first I didn't know why my breath got so short easily but then I talked to North and he told me. By that time I knew you would bring me back in a heartbeat if you knew."

Jack looked at Hiccup stunned. "You didn't want to go back?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't take it the wrong way now! When you first showed up when I knew I was too tired to mess with it! And then you took me to this place and it was too fun to leave."

Jack still wanted to be happy but couldn't bring himself to even smile. "I have to take you back."

"Hey, I'm not dying yet. It was just a coughing fit. And we were having so much fun. Let's just go back in there for a last hurrah and you can take me back afterwards."

Jack smiled his crooked smile that Hiccup started to love. "Okay, but if you need a break just tell me."

"Deal!" Hiccup grinned, walking back into the tavern. Jack smiled. Hiccup wanted to stay a little longer. Maybe it wasn't because he liked Jack that much, but it still made Jack happy that he was having some fun.

"Wait for me!" Jack shouted after Hiccup as he ran to catch up.

xxx

Hiccup and Jack laughed their way out of the tavern after a few more hours. Behind them, they could hear the party still going full swing.

"How long do they do that?" Hiccup asked, trying to hide the fact he was struggling to breathe.

"I don't think there is a time where it ever stops," Jack laughed. "It's the best place to hang out around here."

"I can tell," Hiccup laughed.

Jack frowned as he heard a slight wheeze come out of the boy's laugh. "We should get you home now."

"I thought you were never serious," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "You just killed the happy mood."

"I'm just worried," Jack answered.

"I said I was fine!" Hiccup panted. Truthfully, he didn't feel too fine, but Hiccup found himself having too much fun here. This place showed him how dull his life was. He looked up at Jack's worried face. And although Hiccup would never admit it, he was growing to like Jack's company.

Jack sighed and placed a hand on Hiccup's cheek. "There is nothing more that I want than having you stay here, but you can't. You have to go home."

Hiccup frowned and batted Jack's hand away. "Jeez, you're so mean!"

Jack looked at Hiccup shocked. "What?"

"You're mean!" Hiccup shouted again. "First when I wanted to leave you wouldn't let me leave! And now that I'm having fun and want to stay a little longer you keep pushing me to go home!" Hiccup huffed, stumbling back as he started to feel light headed.

"Hiccup, you have to calm down," Jack coaxed, reaching out to steady him.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, hitting his hand away again. "I'm fine! Can't you see... that I'm fine..." Hiccup panted and slowed his speech as darkness ate away the corners of his eyes.

"Hiccup...?" Jack asked.

"I'm... fine," Hiccup got out before collapsing towards the ground.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled, barely catching the smaller boy before he hit the ground. "Hiccup? Come on, wake up, you're alright," Jack said in a panic, lightly hitting the boy's cheek. Hiccup laid there motionless, his breathing coming out is short, fast spurts. "Damn it!" Jack said, holding Hiccup close as snow started to swirl around them.

Jack had to get Hiccup back to the Land of the Living.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I received two reviews that told me to keep going and make more so I'm going with my little scenario. Thanks to Lord Zerthin and Yaoi Tama for responding! It means a lot and really makes me feel like I'm doing something right with this story. Anyway, reviews are always nice, even if it's just a short little response ^_^ so please feel free! Enjoy this next little chapter! **

As the snow fell back down, Jack looked at the unconscious Hiccup hoping he would open his eyes right away. He didn't get that lucky, but Hiccup's breath started to become deeper and less strained. Jack sighed in relief, but Hiccup still needed to be helped. Jack couldn't just leave him in the forest at night. He would freeze to death.

Jack picked Hiccup up and ran towards the town, not caring how people would react. Hiccup needed help after all. He knew where Hiccup lived, but Astrid's house was much closer and Hiccup was already starting to feel cold. Jack holding him probably didn't help much with that.

As Jack bounded his way up the steps, he paused before knocking on the big doors. Maybe it wasn't a great idea. Lord and Lady Hofferson probably didn't like Hiccup much since it looked like he ran out on their daughter. Jack looked up at a balcony. He knew Astrid's room was there. Admittedly, when Jack found out Hiccup was to be married off he had to see who it was to and did a little spying.

With the help of a gust of wind, Jack floated up to the balcony with Hiccup still tightly in his arms. Luckily, Jack noticed that Astrid was still awake, reading a book by her fireplace. Jack kicked the locked window rapidly.

Astrid looked up startled. Her eyes went wide when she saw Jack, but she slowly walked up to the window.

"Open the window," Jack said. "Hiccup needs help!"

To that, Astrid quickly unlocked the window and let Jack rush in her room. Jack immediately laid Hiccup down next to the fire. Astrid had a million questions on how Jack and Hiccup just disappeared in the snow, but she was more concerned about the unconscious boy.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, sitting on her knees next to Hiccup.

"I shouldn't have brought him with me," Jack answered, gazing down sadly at the petite boy. "He should be alright now."

Astrid looked up at Jack. "What are you going to do now?" she asked, remembering how possessive the dead boy was towards Hiccup.

Jack looked over at Astrid. "I'm going back. Without Hiccup. Tell him I'm sorry but I can't bring him back." Jack stood up and walked towards the window.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Astrid asked.

Jack paused and then laughed humorlessly. "Not that it matters now. I should have just left things alone. I should have seen he was better off here in the first place."

"But at least you did figure it out. You must give yourself some credit," Astrid said. "I still don't know exactly what's going on, but I do know you did the right thing."

"Thanks," Jack said, opening the window. "Make sure you take good care of him. And quit punching him. He's frail, you know."

Astrid smiled at that. "No promises. It's how I show my affection."

Jack smiled slightly. "Tell him I said goodbye."

Astrid watched as Jack leapt out the window. She turned her attention back on Hiccup. How was she going to explain this one to her parents if they happened to come in? It definitely wouldn't look good. But it didn't matter. She was just happy that he was alright.

xxx

The first thing Hiccup noticed was that he was warm. He hadn't felt warm in awhile. He could see the flickering of red flames through his eyelids as he tried to recall what had happened. He remembered yelling about not wanting to go back and then...

Hiccup jolted up, making Astrid jump at the sudden movement.

"Hiccup! You're awake!" Astrid smiled.

Hiccup looked around at the unfamiliar room. "Where's Jack?" Hiccup asked, already knowing the answer.

"He left a while ago," Astrid said. "He wanted me to tell you he was sorry, and that he says goodbye."

"That idiot!" Hiccup said, standing up too suddenly and he wobbled a bit at the light headedness.

"You must rest," Astrid said, guiding Hiccup to sit back down. "I don't understand. I thought you would be happy. As I recall the last night I saw you, you didn't look too willing to go with Jack."

"Well, yeah, at first I was a little freaked out when a corpse dragged me to the Land of the Dead," Hiccup said.

"The Land of the Dead?" Astrid asked horrified. "That's where you have been?"

Hiccup nodded. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds."

"And you want to go back there? Are you out of your mind?"

"I don't want to go back, per se," Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid frowned. "Hiccup, do you like Jack?"

Hiccup blushed at the question. "No! Well, not like that anyway! He's just a nice guy is all!"

"Oh, I see," Astrid said. "Well, he left."

Hiccup stood up once again, slower this time. "I have to go see if he's still in the forest," Hiccup said, walking towards the door.

Astrid grabbed his sleeve. "Why? Why can't we just pretend all of this never happened?"

Hiccup placed a hand over Astrid's and looked back at her. "I have to at least say goodbye back to him."

"And you'll be back?"

"Of course. Even if I really wanted to go back, Jack wouldn't take me," Hiccup reassured. "So I'll definitely come back."

"Alright, hurry back."

Hiccup smiled and made his way quietly through the house. As he stepped on the front steps, he felt as raindrops started to fall down. Of course, Hiccup thought. Why not rain? He already felt sad enough knowing he probably would never see Jack again. Jack would have already left if it was a few hours ago. Why would he stay?

Hiccup slowly walked towards the bridge, looking around at his town on the way. It was so dull. Nobody was out and about since it was late. There was no music. No fun.

No Jack.

Hiccup shook his head at the thought. He had to stop thinking like that. It wasn't has if Hiccup could go back anyway. He was only going to see if Jack was still there to say goodbye. That was it.

Hiccup was so deep in thought that he didn't notice as the creaking wheels as a carriage pulled up behind him. It wasn't until a cloth was roughly placed over his mouth that Hiccup realized he wasn't alone. He struggled to pull away but whoever held the cloth in place put an arm around Hiccup's waist so he couldn't escape. Hiccup tried to twist around to see who it was, but the sickly sweet smell the cloth emitted started to make him feel dizzy and his vision started to blur.

Hiccup took one last look at the forest hoping somehow Jack would jump to the rescue, but he saw nothing as he fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. Not even 1,000 words. Don't lynch me . I haven't felt well all day and couldn't stay at the computer long. And I wanted to get something posted, even if it is a little late over here! Hopefully I can get more done soon!**

Jack hated himself.

Here he was. Back in the Land of the Living after a few short hours of swearing he would never return.

But he had to. He forgot to give Hiccup the ring back. Jack stared at the small gold band. Maybe he could just place it on the doorstep and hope they find it. Or give it to Astrid. Jack just couldn't bring himself to go see Hiccup again.

Jack sat on a branch far above the ground sighing and leaned against the tree. What should he do?

xxx

"Mother! Father! I'm telling the truth!" Astrid yelled, frustrated.

"Preposterous! You mean to say that Hiccup came back, from the Land of the Dead, then left and got kidnapped?" Lady Hofferson asked.

"Yes," Astrid pleaded. "I didn't think he would come back again, so I followed him and someone in a carriage grabbed him!"

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" her father asked. "Land of the Dead? There is no such thing!"

Astrid acknowledged to herself that telling the whole truth to her parents wasn't the best idea, but everything just spilled out when trying to get her parents to listen.

"You don't understand, we have to help Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

"You had a bad dream," her mother said soothingly, patting Astrid's hair down. "You might as well forget about that boy. He probably died in the forest."

"It wasn't a dream!" Astrid shouted, pushing her mother's hand away.

"Just go back to bed," her father sighed.

Astrid glared. "If you won't help me I'll find someone else who will!" Astrid yelled, running out of her house. The rain had slowly turned into small snowflakes falling down, and Astrid carefully walked down the steps.

"Astrid! Get back in here, you'll catch a cold!" her mother shouted from the door.

"No! I'll find Hiccup myself!" Astrid yelled back.

"She'll be back soon when she calms down," the Lord assured his wife.

Astrid stomped her way through town. What was she going to do? Who in their right mind would even believe her? She let out a heavy sigh that showed crystals of her breath in the frigid air. She glanced over at the group of trees passed the bridge.

_Well,_ Astrid thought_, might as well try_.

xxx

Jack swung his leg back and forth while still on the branch wondering what to do.

"Jack?!"

Jack almost fell off of the branch at the sudden burst of noise.

"Jack?! Are you here?! Can you hear me?" Astrid shouted, running through the trees.

Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. Now why was she here and why was she looking for him? If anything, Astrid should be mad at him for taking Hiccup.

"Jack!" Astrid shouted again, stomping a foot on the ground as if Jack would hear her if he was in the Land of the Dead. "Jack! It's Hiccup! He's in trouble!"

Jack's eyes went wide and he quickly jumped down from the tree, startling Astrid.

"Jack! You're here! Thank Thor," Astrid said in relief. "No one believes me and I didn't know who to turn to so I thought that maybe you would be here and-"

"What's wrong with Hiccup?" Jack said, cutting her off so he could figure out the real problem. "Is he still sick?"

Astrid shook her head rapidly. "No! He was on his way to try to find you so he could say goodbye, and a carriage pulled up and grabbed him!"

"What?" Jack said shocked. "Who was it? Why did they kidnap him?"

"I don't know," Astrid sighed. "And there's nothing we can really do... but I couldn't be the only one knowing this."

"There has to be a way," Jack said. "We have to find out who did it."

"But how? All I know is that they headed south out of town."

"Think! Is there anyone who has it out for this town?"

"Not specifically," Astrid said. "Maybe they just want ransom. That would be good, right? Then his father can get him back. Maybe we are worrying for nothing."

"You're right about one thing. It was probably for ransom. But have you met his father? He doesn't have much compassion for Hiccup," Jack said sadly.

"But surly he wouldn't let Hiccup die," Astrid said.

Jack shrugged. "Who knows? What I do know is that one of us needs to be at the house when a ransom note turns up and figure out who did it. Can I trust you to do that? I will go get some recruits."

Astrid nodded. "I'll head towards Hiccup's house right now." She turned to leave, but paused and looked back. "Why are you helping?"

"What do you mean? I think it is obvious by now that I like Hiccup."

"I know, and that's why I'm confused," Astrid said. "Wouldn't you like it better if Hiccup died? Then he could live in the Land of the Dead with you."

"Isn't it cruel if you wished death upon someone?" Jack asked. "I do love Hiccup, and that is why I want him to live a nice happy life with a beautiful wife such as yourself. Maybe have a couple children."

Astrid blushed slightly and looked towards the ground. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take him away from you."

"You are not," Jack laughed. "He loves you like he will never be able to love me. It was me who took him away from you and I apologize. But we can chat about this all later, right now we have to make sure Hiccup is alright."

Astrid nodded and quickly ran out of the forest towards her family's stables. She quickly saddled her horse, which was almost light blue in color. She jumped on top and lightly kicked her side. "Come on, Stormfly!"

Stormfly quickly galloped out into the snow, the flakes stinging her face as they road along.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't really have much to say in this author's note... so enjoy! =^.^=**

Hiccup woke up with a throbbing head. He went to touch his aching head only to find out his hands were shackled behind his back. Suddenly Hiccup remembered what had happened. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small room with three concrete walls and one made of bars. He was in a cell.

"Hello?" Hiccup called out, struggling to stand up and then walking over to the barred opening. They weren't your normal vertical bars cells were usually made out of. They crisscrossed in every which way, each opening too small for even Hiccup to squeeze through.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is awake," a loud voice boomed. A man walked into Hiccup's sight, grinning. Three purple lines went across his left eye as if he was wearing war paint.

"Why am I here?" Hiccup asked, doing his best not to sound afraid.

"I thought the son of the mayor would be smarter than that," the man laughed, a little too much Hiccup thought. "We are using you for ransom."

"You're wasting your time," Hiccup said sharply. "You won't get much for me. My dad doesn't exactly want me around."

"We will see about that. I have men dropping off the ransom letter as we speak."

"Then you'll see that I'm right," Hiccup spat.

Quicker than Hiccup could follow, the man reached through the bars and grabbed a handful of Hiccup's hair. He pulled on it, slamming Hiccup's face roughly against the bars.

"If I were you, I would realize the situation I was in and show a little respect," the man said in a scarily calm voice that made Hiccup shiver. "Let's start with don't speak unless spoken to."

"Dagur! The note has been received," an older man said as he entered the room. "But it was some girl who first got it. She gave it to the mayor though, we made sure of that."

The man, Dagur, tossed Hiccup away. Hiccup gratefully backed out of arms reached, tripping on his own feet and falling backwards on the way. He wished he could rub his sore head. But who was the girl they were talking about? There shouldn't have been a girl there.

"Good job, Savage. We will see in three days what the decision will be," Dagur said, grinning at Hiccup. "So get comfortable."

"With all of this dirt? How can I not?" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Dagur smiled. "Watch that mouth of yours, Hiccup. All I have to do is return you alive. Who says you need to be in perfect condition?"

xxx

"Three days!" Astrid said out of breath. "Three days they want to trade Hiccup for money at some old lot south of town, and the worst part is I don't think Hiccup's father is going to do anything! I mean, I could be wrong and maybe he was just shocked and that's why he didn't really pay attention to what I was saying and such, but what if he doesn't go?"

"Woah, calm down," Jack said, placing his hands on her shoulders to try to get her to relax.

"It's his father, Jack," Astrid said with tears brimming her eyes. "It will break Hiccup's heart if his father doesn't do anything."

Jack smiled sadly. "The sad part is, I think Hiccup is starting to get used to that. As long as you are there to care for him, I won't be as reluctant to leave him here."

Astrid nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping the stray tears off of her face. "So what are we going to do if Hiccup's father doesn't help him?"

"Do you know if Hiccup will be there at the empty lot?"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know. I would think so since they want to exchange."

"Then we just have to scare them all away and maybe they will forget Hiccup and leave him," Jack said.

"And how can we do that?"

Jack looked over at Astrid like she was stupid. "Hello? Land of the Dead? Corpses?" Jack said, pointing to his exposing ribs for effect.

"Look, no offense, but you can barely tell your dead from far away and they will think that's makeup or something."

Jack smirked. "I may not look too bad, but you haven't been to the Land of the Dead. Believe me, you'll even be scared when a group of my friends walk towards you."

"Okay, but what if that plan doesn't work? Then what?"

Jack frowned. "I don't know, I haven't thought that far."

"We have to have options!" Astrid said. "One mistake and Hiccup could be killed."

"I know, I know," Jack said. "We will figure it out."

"We got three days. Now, I better get home. My parents are probably freaking out."

Jack watched as Astrid made her way out of the forest. He let out a deep sigh, sending crystals of his breath away from his face.

Three days.

How was he supposed to sit and wait for three days?!

Who knew what kind of people have Hiccup! What they could be doing right now!

Jack started pacing in the snow in circles. But what else could he do? He didn't know who had Hiccup. If he did he would be there in a heartbeat to rescue him. And what if scaring the others off doesn't work?

Jack flew up to a high branch in a tree and settled down. Nothing he could do about it now.

Just hope.

xxx

Hiccup's stomach felt like it was eating itself. Since the violent little encounter with Dagur, Hiccup hadn't seen anyone come by his cell. It was just quiet, as if they had forgotten all about the small boy they had kidnapped. Hiccup leaned his head against the back wall and groaned.

"Hello?" Hiccup yelled, staying at a safe distance from the bars. "Is anyone going to give me food?" He paused to listen, hearing nothing. "Come on, what does it take to eat around here?" Hiccup said, barely getting the rest of the sentence out before a dagger whizzed by and imbedded itself inches away from Hiccup's ear.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Dagur said, tossing another dagger in the air and catching it. "Just because you're hiding back there doesn't mean I can't get to you."

"Well, you can't let me starve to death, can you?" Hiccup asked. "You need me alive after all."

"For now, yes, but a person can last quite a long time without food," Dagur said. "And if your father doesn't pay ransom, I'm still trying to decide how I want to kill you. It will be slow, I know that for certain."

"What's the point in all this? You probably know by now my father won't pay the ransom."

"It's not just about the money," Dagur grinned. "Think about how many people will know the name of the man who kidnapped and killed the mayor's son! Everyone will know Dagur the Deranged!"

"You got the Deranged part right," Hiccup mumbled, instantly regretting the comment as a sharp pain exploded on his left shoulder. Hiccup cried out as the dagger sunk deep into his skin.

"What was that, my frail little friend?" Dagur grinned. "Oh wait, your teeth are too tightly clenched in pain to respond." Dagur twirled another small knife in his hand. "Got anything else to say?"

Hiccup bit his lip hard enough to start tasting blood and looked downwards. He couldn't even take out the dagger with his hands shackled behind his back.

"No? I didn't think so," Dagur said with a laugh, walking away from the cell.

Hiccup wedged himself in the corner. He figured out he was small enough and the chains on the shackles were long enough so that Hiccup could bring his hands down and slip his legs around the chain so his hands were at least shackled in front of him. He reached for the dagger and winced as he quickly pulled it out. He dropped the bloodied blade in the dirt and pressed his hands on the wound to try to get it to stop bleeding.

What a mess he was in.

Hiccup sighed. Stupid Jack. If he wouldn't have just up and left this wouldn't have happened. In a way it was his fault. He should at least come and save him.

But Hiccup knew Jack was probably back in the Land of the Dead having a good time at the tavern. He probably is forgetting all about Hiccup by now.

Hiccup found himself laughing a little. In a couple of days he will most likely be dead. He wondered what Jack's face will look like when Hiccup arrives. Would he feel bad? Or maybe happy?

Hiccup frowned as laid down on the dirt floor. He knew he didn't fear death. Now that he knew about the Land of the Dead he could care less that Dagur was going to kill him.

What Hiccup feared was how Dagur was going to bring death upon him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guess what guys? First year of college starting up soon! Ahhh, I'm so nervous! But I will make time to type! Actually, I'm hoping to finish it soon :) Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Hiccup sat silently in the cell for what seemed like more than three days. He barely slept and his shoulder still pulsed in slight pain. He slowly passed the time away by drawing small pictures in the dirt. He found himself often drawing Jack. He was in the middle of one when a loud creaking noise made Hiccup jump.

Dagur had opened the door to his cell. "Time to go."

Hiccup scrambled to his feet and walked over to the lunatic.

"Oh, and don't try to run or the next dagger won't hit your shoulder," Dagur threatened, still twirling a small knife in his hand as if Hiccup didn't know he carried them. Dagur shoved Hiccup to continue walking. "Hurry up."

Hiccup silently walked, not doubting anymore that the smallest word might get him hurt. Not like it mattered since Hiccup knew he was going to die anyway.

When they got outside, Hiccup saw three carriages. Dagur pushed Hiccup into one of them and then climbed in after him. Hiccup looked out the window and saw other men pile into the other two carriages, probably for backup.

The carriage lurched to a start. Hiccup stared out the window, the rocking of the carriage slowly putting him to sleep.

xxx

Astrid paced around. They were hours early at the location the exchange was supposed to take place.

"Everyone is in their positions," Jack said, walking up. He looked up at the darkening sky. "I'm glad they didn't want to do this in the day time."

"How are you not freaking out?" Astrid asked frustrated.

"Oh, I am," Jack admitted. "I can just control it better than you."

Astrid glared but continued to pace. As the hours ticked by, Astrid grew more frustrated. "Hiccup's father should be here!"

Jack frowned. "I know. But we knew he probably wouldn't come."

"I was still hoping he would," Astrid spat, crossing her arms.

Jack sighed. "I should go now. We don't want them to see me when they pull up. Don't worry, I'll be watching and making sure nothing goes wrong."

Astrid nodded and watched as Jack disappeared in the darkness.

"Jack, this is beyond stupid," North said as Jack walked up.

"It's the only thing I can think of, North," Jack said. "I can't just let Hiccup die. And everybody is having a great time getting out in the fresh air for a little bit."

"You realize we can't physically hurt anyone living," North said. "It's a rule of the dead."

"I know, I know," Jack said. "I'm hoping scaring them will be enough." Jack crouched down as close as he could without being seen. Unless they knew exactly where to look, Jack was confident he was hidden. He could see Astrid still pacing around. She was nervous and Jack knew that she should be. It was going to be her acting that will either make or break the idea of the dead suddenly rising.

Astrid suddenly froze as three carriages rolled into sight. She picked up a bag from the ground that was filled with paper to look like she had brought money and took a deep breath. She took a quick glance around, still wishing Hiccup's father would show up with real money.

The carriages stopped, an eerie silence falling over them. Astrid clutched the bag as if it was a lifeline.

Dagur hopped out of the first carriage. "Who are you?" Dagur asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"A friend," Astrid said strongly. If she was good at anything it was not acting afraid even though her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She watched as other men exited the other carriages. Of course he would have brought others just in case. She just hoped it wouldn't matter.

"And you brought the money?" Dagur asked, his eyes falling on the bag.

Astrid nodded. "As long as you get your precious money it shouldn't matter from who, right?"

Dagur smiled. "You're right. So hand me the money."

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "I'm not going to give this to you until I know he is okay."

"I'm offended," Dagur said in mock hurt. "I am nothing but a man of my word. He's alive."

"Show me," Astrid said with a glare.

Dagur smiled and reached into the carriage. Grabbing Hiccup by the arm, the boy was rudely awakened as he was tossed to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, staring at the dried blood that covered the boy's shoulder.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked a little groggily. "Astrid! What are you doing here?!" he shouted as he started to wake up and remember what was going on.

"There, see? Though I admit he isn't in the best condition he's still perfectly alive," Dagur said with a grin.

"Um, Sir?" one of the henchmen said to Dagur.

"Not now, idiot!" Dagur yelled without even looking behind him.

Astrid stared with wide eyes.

Dagur laughed. "What's the matter, little girl? Finally understanding the situation you're in? If I really wanted to, I could kill you both and steal the money."

"Dagur..?"

"I thought I said to shut up!" Dagur yelled just as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He glared and grabbed the hand, twisting it. A crack sounded from the wrist and Dagur stared in shock as he now held a disembodied skeleton hand. He slowly turned his head to face a skeleton that still had bits of flesh hanging from the bone.

Dagur let out a scream of shock and backed away. "What the hell is this?!"

Hiccup propped himself on his elbows and tried not to show the relief on his face as he recognized many of the people from the tavern slowly emerging from the shadows.

Astrid backed away and screamed as they came closer. Slowly, the dead seemed to separate Astrid from the other group.

"I-I think we should leave," one of the men said as the horses started whining.

"Don't be cowards!" Dagur yelled, taking out his sword. "We fight! Not run!" He swung his blade at the neck of the now one-handed skeleton, decapitating it completely. Dagur's laugh was cut short as it seemed to not faze the walking dead. It just kept walking towards him. Dagur looked around as they were slowly being surrounded by them. Hiccup wished he could blend into the ground, hoping the situation would distract Dagur enough to forget about him.

"Fine," Dagur growled. He reached down and picked Hiccup by the hair. "Guess we will try again another day." Hiccup flinched and tried to pull away but Dagur easily threw him back in the carriage. Dagur jumped back in and hit the top of the carriage so the driver could hear. "Hurry up and get us out of here!"

Hiccup heard the cracks of the whips and the horses quickly galloped away from the lot filled with the creatures.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, watching in horror as the carriages sped away. "It didn't work! All of this and it didn't work!" Astrid screamed, throwing the bag to the ground. She looked around at all of the dead faces staring at her. "Jack?" she asked, trying to find his face in the crowd. Astrid walked through the lot, almost tripping on a guy sitting on the ground in the fetal position.

"Don't kill me!" the man cried, not even looking up.

Astrid looked at him confused. He was in a suit and didn't look anything like the thugs Dagur had brought with him. The man looked up slowly and looked around very confused on why everyone was just standing there. Astrid's eyes widened in realization. She recognized who he was.

He was the driver of Dagur's carriage.

Yet he was here. And the carriage took off.

Astrid found herself laughing, not knowing whether to be relieved or even more worried. She stared at the direction the carriages disappeared him. "Jack," Astrid sighed.

**A/N: hehe, you couldn't expect Jack to just let them get away could you? You don't take his Hiccup away! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup stared out the window deflated. So close. And he didn't even get to see Jack.

"What the hell was that?" Dagur kept asking, mostly to himself. "Things like that don't happen."

Hiccup sighed and leaned back. Now what would they do? Was it even possible to do anything at this point? He watched as snow fell passed the window. Steadily, more snow fell until it was impossible to see out the window. The carriage swayed tremulously, both boys inside having to grab onto the seat to not fall off.

"What are you doing?!" Dagur yelled, hitting the top of the carriage again.

Abruptly, the carriage halted and the snow suddenly stopped. Everything went strangely quiet. Hiccup looked back out the window and couldn't help but laugh.

"And what do you find so funny?" Dagur glared.

The door flung open and Jack stood in the entryway smiling. "Good evening."

Dagur quickly grabbed Hiccup and placed the blade of his sword against the boy's neck. "Get back, monster!"

Jack held up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Please, I just want to negotiate."

"Unless it involves money, I don't care what you have to say," Dagur sneered.

"Please, step out of the carriage," Jack said while still smiling. He backed away from the door to give them room. "I feel like you might change your mind."

Hiccup smiled as Dagur cautiously walked out of the carriage, still holding the blade to Hiccup's neck. Hiccup felt Dagur's grip loosen as he stared in shock. "Where...?"

"Welcome to the Land of the Dead!" Jack said enthusiastically, sweeping his arm in a semicircle as if to show off the new place.

"L-Land of the Dead?" Dagur asked, staring in horror at the obviously dead spectators passing by on the street.

"So, the new proposition I am willing to make is if you let the boy go, I'll bring you back to the Land of the Living."

"You're crazy!" Dagur yelled, pressing the blade harder against Hiccup's throat. "If you're going this far you must care for this boy, though I don't know why! So you will bring us back or I'll slice this boy's head off!"

Jack sighed. "Honestly, if you do that Hiccup will just end up here and it really doesn't hurt me at all. I just hate seeing people like you get away with things like this. So, if you kill him you will stay here and end up dying in a matter of days. Simple as that."

Dagur looked around as if to ponder his options. "And if I call your bluff?"

"There is no bluff to call," Jack said with a shrug.

Dagur smirked, dragging the blade hard enough across Hiccup's neck to cause blood to drip down. "None?"

Jack had to clench his teeth in order to not lunge at the guy. "None," Jack managed to say in his most convincing voice. "You were right when you said I cared for him. I really do. Sure, I want him to have a full life with a family up there. But hey, if you kill him now it would really work out better for me."

Dagur's smile dropped as he tried to read Jack. Hiccup felt Dagur's grip loosen as he contemplated the offer. Taking advantage of the distraction, Hiccup shoved himself away from Dagur.

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled as he stumbled towards his friend. He suddenly froze, looking down in dismay as the tip of a bloodied protruded from the middle of his gut.

"Hiccup!" Jack screamed.

Dagur laughed as he withdrew his sword out of the small boy, causing him to fall towards the ground. Jack quickly lunged forward and fell to his knees, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Come on, Hiccup. You're going to be fine. I just have to get you back and you're going to be fine," Jack said, pressing his hand against Hiccup's wound.

"Not a bluff, huh?" Dagur laughed.

Jack glared through teary eyes. "Now you will die here," Jack said in a growl. Snow gathered around Dagur and then fell, showing no one there.

"Where...?" Hiccup choked out.

"It doesn't matter," Jack said, gathering Hiccup into his arms.

"You... did that without touching... him," Hiccup said, leaning his head against Jack's chest as he once again took him to the Land of the Living.

"So what? Now shush, you need to save your energy," Jack said, running as fast as he could to the nearest doctor.

"But you told me... I had to hold on..." Hiccup said, coughing into his hand. He pulled it away showing red splotches.

Jack half-laughed. "I just said that so I had an excuse for you to hold onto me. Be quiet now, we are almost there."

"It's fine," Hiccup said, closing his eyes. "I don't mind... anymore."

"Damn it, Hiccup, stay awake," Jack said, but his voice sounded far away to Hiccup.

Hiccup felt himself slowly slip away.

And he didn't mind one bit.

xxx

Hiccup slowly came back into consciousness. As soon as his brain recalled the events that had occurred, Hiccup bolted upright expecting to be in the Land of the Dead. The pain that shot through his gut and the Astrid that quickly laid him back down told him otherwise.

"Don't move so suddenly!" Astrid scolded, forcing Hiccup back down. "You could have easily ripped your stitches and we would be back to square one!"

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked, looking around the unfamiliar place.

"The doctor's," Astrid answered. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"Where's Jack?"

Astrid bit her lip. "He left."

"Again?!" Hiccup said, instantly regretting yelling as pain shot through his gut once again.

"Calm down, I'm sorry," Astrid said.

"Bastard," Hiccup mumbled, glaring towards the ground.

"Just please don't go looking for him again. Look where it got you last time."

"Yes, because a lunatic capturing me had everything to do with me looking for Jack," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe not directly."

"It would have happened eventually."

"Whatever, just don't do it, okay? This time Jack really did go back. Oh, and he wanted me to give you this," Astrid added, handing Hiccup a small envelope. He took it in his hands and stared at it. "I'll, um, leave you alone for a little bit."

Hiccup watched as Astrid left the room. Hiccup propped himself up on pillows to sit up. He slowly opened the envelope. The first thing Hiccup noticed was that the gold wedding band was in it. Along with a short little note.

'Hiccup, I apologize for everything that had happened. Even if you did grow to be my friend, I should have never taken you to the Land of the Dead in the first place. I also apologize for not saying goodbye in person. You have to realize I hate sad things like that. It's not like we will never see each other again, so until next time! Just make it later rather than sooner, okay? Don't get kidnapped by any lunatics anytime soon. Also, I really will be going back to the Land of the Dead right away, so just rest up and don't go looking for me. As you see, I gave back the ring so you can give it to someone you truly love. Thank you for being my friend. -Jack'

Hiccup frowned at the letter. He then looked at the ring in his hand. Next he looked at the door Astrid had just walked out of. Someone he truly loved, huh?

xxx

"You did the right thing, Jack," North said, sitting by the depressed boy at the tavern.

"Then why do I feel so terrible?" Jack frowned.

"Because that's what the right thing feels like most of the time," North smiled.

"Think I'll be invited to their wedding?" Jack smirked, trying to cheer up but finding it very difficult.

"What makes you think they will get married?"

"Oh come on, you saw what Astrid did for Hiccup. I approve of her now. It would take an idiot to not fall in love with her."

North patted Jack on the shoulder. "Cheer up. You could still visit."

Jack sighed. "I don't think I'm strong enough to see Hiccup married and having a happy family. I may be strong enough to push for it, but my heart couldn't take witnessing it."

"A new arrival!"

Jack groaned and rested his chin on the table. "I'm tired. I think I'll turn in early tonight."

North glanced up. "Don't you want to greet the new arrival? You're usually the best to make them feel welcomed."

"Somehow, I just don't feel like it today," Jack said.

"How rude of you. And here I made my way down here for nothing."

If Jack had a heartbeat it would have stopped right then and there. He looked up with wide eyes. "Hiccup...?"

Hiccup smiled. He slightly dark skin was now pale white, which Jack couldn't help but notice how much his freckles now popped out. "Who else were you expecting?"

Jack stood up from his chair. "How? When I left you were stable! You were perfectly fine!"

"Jeez, don't yell," Hiccup said. "It's your fault, you know."

"My fault? How?" Jack asked, still slightly in disbelief. Hiccup was dead. After all they went through, here he was.

"I went looking for you. Again. Well, I fell, and my wound reopened. You can guess the rest from there."

"I told you not to go looking for me!" Jack yelled. "How is you disobeying what I said my fault?"

"Because," Hiccup said, a slight blush appearing on his pale cheeks as he picked up Jack's left hand, "you told me to give this ring to the one I truly love and how was I supposed to do that when you were down here?" The smaller boy slipped the gold band back on Jack's ring finger, refusing to make eye contact. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Hiccup looked back up at Jack's face.

Jack's face was distorted as he tried to quickly wipe away tears that threatened to fall. Finally he gave up and plopped his head down on the smaller boy's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his small frame. "Don't get the wrong idea," Jack sniffed. "I'm still mad about this."

Hiccup smiled and patted Jack's back. "I know."

"I'm serious. I'm going to have a long talk to you about how you shouldn't have done this," Jack said, still tightly clinging to Hiccup happily.

Hiccup pulled away slightly and pressed his lips gently against Jack's. "We have all the time in the world.

**A/N: Ahhh I finished! If you though it would end any other way than this you were crazy! It is a HiJack story after all! I am going to make spin-off story to this if anyone is interested in following that! I want to write about life afterwards, because I need to write more adorableness than just this. (I'll actually write a quick chapter before updating this so it's out there sorry but I'm doing it all late tonight so it shouldn't be that long). It will basically be a collection of short little stories with them. Cuteness. Fluff. All of the good stuff. So if you want more, follow the other story! Thanks for reading everyone! I love you all! =^.^=**


End file.
